james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
Welcome! Hi Matias arana 10 -- we are excited to have Avatar Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Avatar Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro cool wiki Hey there! I'm Scott from the Wikia Entertainment Team. I was just taking a look at the wiki, and I dig what you've been doing here, especially the logo. How are things going -- do you folks need any help with anything? Let me know if there's anything I can do to help out. —Scott (talk) 17:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes it would be fun to be a admin. Just tell me what other stuff a admin can do =) Collapsible Tables I actually went ahead and did Template:Avatar for you (I hope that's what you wanted.) As you can see from that diff, I changed the id=toc to class=toccolours collapsible collapsed and changed how you made the first row your column (defining it as a header using ! to preclude the line.) If you have any questions, you know where you can ask me! ~Joey~ ”^Talk^” 03:42, October 24, 2009 (UTC) domain name Hey, sorry for the late response -- I've been swamped! Yeah, the domain name wasn't anything recognizable, but you'll notice that there is still a redirect if you want to type the shorter url instead. james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com uses words that will help people find the wiki on Google, so it's better for us in the long run. —Scott (talk) 04:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Era Icon Implimention Hey there, I was hoping I could get your assistance with implimenting an era system into this awesome Wiki. I can do all the work, I just need you to add the needed code to the MediaWiki:Common.js page so that the icons will appear on the respective articles. You probably already know what they are, but if you don't, they're just icons which appear in the op right hand corner of articles which lead to their respective categories. For example, this page is a good example. (I was responsible for these too.) Let me know if you're cool with the idea, and I can shoot you the code needed. I'llt hen create more, for categories such as Weapons, Culture, Mythology, and anything else I can think of, as more information becomes available. Just so you know, the Template:Era and Template:Eraicon pages are created, so I'll just add icons as I do them. If you have any ideas or changes you'd like, let me know. Oh, and lastly, if you want me to change the Monaco Sidebar to have options such as "Characters", "Locations", and so on, let me know and I can do that for you, since right now the only thing there is the default ones. Thanks! --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 06:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Groovy! You can grab the code here. Just copy paste it in its entirety into your own MediaWiki:Common.js page. Hopefully once it's up, the eras should automatically appear. Just remove the Bookends obviously. Also, you can check out my Monaco coding for an idea of how you might want yours to look. I can't edit the Avatar one myself since I'm not an admin, but you can examine my code here and change yours to fit! --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 17:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, it's already working on my end. It should work straight away, you might have been looking at a page without the Era code added yet. But it's definitely working now. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 04:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Matias arana, I'm Shawn, from Wikia Entertainment. We've been taking a look at the wiki you and the others have been building here, and really like what we see so far! You guys have done a great job fleshing out the wiki and making a lot of really worthwhile content for new fans of the film to take advantage of as the premiere approaches. I want to help out with maximizing it's potential to be seen by doing a few tricks we in the Entertainment team have, like doing some search engine optimization and main page tweaks that will help it be picked up easier doing Google searches. I'm goig to spend some time today making a mockup of the main page, and I'll post the results when it's ready for you to take a look at. Sound good? Shawn (talk) 18:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Adminship Hey there! I plan to stick around for the long run, so if you need an extra hand running the Wiki, please let me know and I'd be happy to help out. It'd mostly help me with managing images and making sure they're named correctly, to make it easier to search for things and help with templates. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 20:10, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I only asked as it makes my job a little easier. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 22:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Content Boxes Sure! Just give me some time to work on the icons and I'll get it up in one hit. Should be up either today or tomorrow. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 22:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Doing some work on them now. I'll be doing a fair bit of testing, so don't be alarmed if something doesn't look right. I'll revert any mistakes I make immediately. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 02:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :The icons are all ready to go, and I've created a Template:Browser Banner template for it, but I'm having trouble getting it to line up on the main page. (I'm more used to working on Main Pages with all the coding there, rather than templates.) COuld you have a look at the coding, see if there's anything you can see that might fix that? I'll keep trying too. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 04:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC)